St Ishiyama Festival, Boyband vs Boyband!
by shizuka clytaemnestra
Summary: Cerita ancur nan garing tentang Ishiyama cs jadi Boyband. Mau tau? baca aja XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minnaaaa, kembali dengan saya author bejat yang sebelumnya nangkring di fandom 07-Ghost dan sekarang minggat ke fandom Belzebub sementaraa ^^**

**Setting dari ff ini mii ambil pas St. Ishiyama lagi festival cerita saya ubah :D yang seharusnya tanding Volley jadii...**

**Yak baca aja dari judul pasti bakal tau XD **

**Disclamer: Beelzebub itu punya Ryuuhei Tamura, saya pinjem bentar nih XD tapi fic ini always punya mii-chan **

**Okay, without bacot**

**Start!**

**St. Ishiyama School Festival, boyband competition?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu hari yang damai dimana langit biru indah, matahari bersinaar cerah, angin sepoi-sepoi dan burung senantiasa berkicau dengan riang, di suatu ruangan khusus di St. Ishiyama terdengar teriakan histeris dari kumpulan manusia-manusia psycho tapi ganteng dan cantik yang merusak suasana damai hari itu.

"APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INIIII? AKU KAN TIDAK IKUT BERKELAHI!" teriak manusia mesum berambut ubanan saat melihat sebuah kertas di papan yang mengatakan "sejumlah siswa yang namanya tertulis di papan akan di keluarkan". Readers pasti tau siapa ini.. yak benar! It's him! Arandron's uke FURUICHI TAKAYUKI ! *ditabok furu + furuichi FG*

Mau tau nama siswa yang ditulis di kertas? Check out this:

OgaTatsumi

Kunieda Aoi

Kanzaki Hajime

Himekawa Tatsuya

Tojo Hidetora

Shintaro Natsume

Furuichi Takayuki

'Pasti karena diatap kemarin nih' pikir Aoi

Tiba-tiba ada aura hitam di sekeliling mereka...

"Semuanya.." kata Himekawa dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya

"YA?" tanya Oga cs

"Mari kita protes pada guru, apa maksud dari semua ini" kata Himekawa dengan senyum iblis

"AYO!" seru Oga cs

Setelah itu, Oga cs (yang namanya tertulis di kertas langsung menuju kantor wali kelas sementara mereka *miii-chan lupa namanya,juga gak penting Cuma mencul dikit-dikit dia* *ditendang*)

_**-di kantor guru-**_

"SENSEI! APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI?" tanya Tojo dengan kesal

"Kalian telah melanggar kesepakatan kita tentang tidak ada berkelahi di lingkungan sekolah" jawab guru itu dengan watados

"Tapi saya tidak ikut berkelahi kemarin sensei!" kata Furuichi dengan kesal

"Kau terlibat. Meski kau tidak ikut adu fisik, tapi kau adalah Strategist alias pengatur strategi" jawab guru itu.

"Tapi kan tidak hanya kami! 6 Holy Knights juga!" seru Kanzaki kesal

"Mereka berkelahi demi keadilan. Kalianlah yang merisihkan. Saya juga telah menerima keluhan dari beberapa murid St. Ishiyama tentang kalian" jawab guru itu lagi

"APA? Itu... TIDAK ADIL!" tegas Himekawa mewakili teman-temannya

"..." Natsume tidak berbicara apa-apa

"Itu adil. dan Kunieda.." kata guru itu

"Ya, sensei?" tanya Kunieda sopan

"Kau dan Oga telah gagal mengatur teman-temanmu sebagai ketua kelas, apalagi kalian berdua lah yang berperan banyak tentang perkelahian tempo hari" jawab guru itu

"Maafkan kelakuan kami sensei! Maafkan saya dan Oga juga karena kami telah gagal. Saya jamin tidak akan terulang lagi. Tapi, tetap saja keputusan sensei tidak adil karena kami tidak memulainya duluan. Mereka (6 Holy Knights) lah yang memulai duluan!" tegas Aoi panjang lebar

"Benar kata Queen! Itu tidak adil!" timpal Kanzaki

Akhirnya, guru tersebut dan Oga dkk berdebat. Hingga akhirnya...

"BAIKLAH! Karena kalian terus mengatakan tidak adil. Kalian akan bertanding dengan 6 Holy Knights!" kata guru itu kewalahan

"Pertandingan fisik? Berkelahi? Itu mudah! Bukankah begitu Beel?" kata Oga semangat

"Dabu!" jawab Beel dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Tapi, ini bukan pertandingan fisik alias perkelahian" kata guru itu lagi

"Lalu apa?" tanya Natsume (akhirnya bicara juga)

"Kalian akan bertanding sebagai Boyband ! Kunieda kau tetap ikut" jawab guru itu

"Jika kalian menang, mendapat sorakan lebih keras dari 6 Holy Knights, kalian tidak akan di keluarkan, jika sebaliknya, kalian akan di keluarkan, pertandingan dilaksanakan 3 ronde, persiapkanlah diri kalian" sambung guru itu

"Cih, BAIKLAH!" seru Tojo

Setelah itu, Oga cs kembali ke kelas dengan muka kusut seperti benang yang author pakai untuk jahit kancing baju sekolah author yang lepas

_**-di jalan-**_

Manusia-manusia bejat itu masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tentang boyband. Furuichi memikirkan boyband itu adalah penari di bar-bar, klub ajep-ajep malam itu *tau sendiri kan.. saya gamau nyebutin disini karena ini bukan rate M*(dasar mesum, furu, ingatlah kau akan dibantai oleh penggemar boyband jika berpikiran seperti itu). Aoi memikirkan boyband itu adalah sekumpulan orang main ukulele, cello, dll (itu keroncong woy!). Natsume, Himekawa, Kanzaki, Tojo memikirkan boyband itu adalah sekumpulan laki-laki yang memainkan terompet, drum, pianika, menggunakan kostum sama dan memainkannya dengan berjalan di jalanan dipimpin seorang konduktor (itu marching band! Astaga gak ada yang benar pemikiran mereka -_-). Oga tidak ambil pusing, dia malah memikirkan boyband adalah sekumpulan laki-laki yang menari-nari dengan gaya meminta maaf seperti ayahnya (ini namanya gak ambil pusing? Parah -_-)

_**-sesampainya di kelas-**_

"Gimana Aoi nee-san?" tanya Nene

"Kami di suruh bertanding boyband dengan 6 Holy Knights, jika kalah kami akan di keluarkan. Bagaimana nih, aku tidak tahu apa itu boybandd!" jawab Aoi sambil berteriak histeris

"Nee-san gatau boyband itu apaan?" tanya Yuka dengan muka lebaynya

"Nggak.." jawab Aoi dengan stoic face

"Hello! Nee-san selama ini kemana saja? Jangan jadi cewek jaman showa dong! Masak gatau boyband yang lagi ngetrend sih?" tanya Yuka menggebu-gebu

"Mari aku jelasin tentang boyband" seru Yuka semangat

Mulailah "Pelajaran dari Yuka-sensei"

"Ehem.. Jadi boyband itu adalah sekumpulan laki-laki yang bernyanyi sekaligus menari dengan gerakan yang bagus. Boyband yang terkenal itu biasanya dari Korea Selatan. Contohnya adalah MBLAQ, 2PM, U-Kiss, Super Junior, dll. Dan... PERSONILNYA ITU HOT BANGET DEH SUMPAHH!" jelas Yuka panjang lebar sambil melting membayangkan salah satu personil U-Kiss yang cowok, berdada six pack, tapi cantiknya natural kalau menyamar jadi cewek bernama Kevin.

"Oh.., Gitu" kata Aoi mangut-mangut karena sudah mengerti

'Walau penjelasannya Yuka sepertinya mereka itu tampan, keren, dll pasti masih kerenan aku' pikir Furuichi dengan pedenya

'Six pack? Seksian juga badanku kok, kan aku mengasuh bayi Demon Lord.. Huahahahahha (?)' pikir Oga tidak kalah geer

'Ganteng ya.. Tapi pasti gak ada yang punya rambut "khas" kayak aku nih' pikir Himekawa

'Keren sih keren ya, tapi kalo gak ada rantai di mulut gak macho cyin..' pikir Kanzaki makin ngaco

'Ganteng, keren? Tapi pasti gak ada yang punya rambut warna nyentrik kayak aku nih, orange gitu loh!' pikir Tojo mulai gak waras (?)

'Keren ya... Mereka pasti glamour tuh. Tapi.. gak deh. Aku lebih pewe dengan muka madesu ku ini. Kan langka.. Fufufufu..' pikir Natsume gila

"Bagaimana? Kalian berminat tidak? Tapi kalian kalah keren dengan personil boyband itu..." kata Yuka yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan para cowok-cowok gak waras itu.

"APUA? Kalah keren ? Nonononono tidak mungkin!" jawab Furuichi dengan background Natsu sedang menyemburkan api dari mulutnya *lho kok malah crossover dengan Fairy Tail? Ah sudahlah biarkan saja, tendang Natsu dari sini*

"Iya benar katanya, tidak mungkin kita kalah keren dengan boyband itu!" timpal Himekawa

"KALAU BEGITU! MARI KITA MENUNJUKAN BAHWA KITA TIDAK KALAH KEREN DARI PARA BOYBAND-BOYBAND ITU!" seru Tojo dengan berair-air (?)

"Baguslah kalian punya semangat seperti itu, tapi apakah kalian bisa menari?" tanya Aoi

*shiiiiingg*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"APA KITA HARUS MENARI?" tanya para laki-laki kenarsisan itu dengan kaget, mulut menganga lebar hingga lalat masuk

"Memang kalian pikir kita tidak perlu menari apa kalau mau menjadi boyband?" tanya Aoi putus asa

"Tidak..." jawab mereka

"Astaga!" gumam Aoi, Yuka, Nene dan Chiaki bersamaan

Tiba-tiba Hilda datang..

"Kalian tidak tau cara menari? Kalau begitu mari aku tunjukan" kata Hilda sambil menenteng proyektor berbentuk aneh, Laptop dan menyetelnya di papan kelas sebagai LCD

Ternyata... Hilda membawa Video boyband U-Kiss dengan lagu Neverland yang dancenya keren

"Woaa hei dada melon! Kau juga k-popers?" tanya Yuka heran dan kaget

"Tidak, aku hanya mendapati dvd ini dari ruang tengah di rumah Oga, sepertinya milik Misaki-san, aku tanya Misaki-san ini video tentang apa, dia bilang tentang boyband. Kebetulan kalian sedang membicarakan boyband, jadi aku ambil saja" jelas Hilda

"Ooh.. Begitu.. Baiklah semua silahkan tonton video ini agar kalian mendapat bayangan tentang boyband" seru Yuka semangat dengan sikap fangirlingnya ketika video mulai

_**-skip waktu menonton-**_

"Ooh, ternyata begitu toh!" seru Kanzaki

"Dan juga, aku telah menempatkan mata-mata di tempat latihan 6 Holy Knights, dia (Arandron) sudah berhasil merekam latihannya. Ini dia" kata Hilda sambil mengganti DVD dengan yang lain.

Saat menonton. Mereka melihat bagaimana 6 Holy Knights berusaha keras. Mereka berlatih hingga berpeluh-peluh dan gerakan mereka nyaris sempurna.

"Jika kalian ingin membalas dendam pada mereka, kalian harus lebih baik daripada itu" kata Hilda sambil menunjuk layar

"Huh, siapa yang mau termakan bujuk rayumu itu, Wifey" cibir Kanzaki

"Mereka termakan..." kata Natsume sambil menunjuk Oga, Beel dan Tojo yang sudah memasang senyum iblis serta aura hitam di sekeliling mereka.

"Baiklah jika kalian ingin mengalahkan mereka. Lebih baik kalian langsung berlatih sekarang" kata Hilda

"Tapi dimana kita akan berlatih?" tanya Oga dan ditimpali "Da" oleh Beel

"Bagaimana kalau di studio tari dekat rumahku?" tanya Yuka

"Ide yang bagus" seru Aoi

"Kalau begitu, kami, Red Tails akan mengawal latihan kalian dan memastikan tidak ada mata-mata saat kalian berlatih" kata Nene mantap disertai anggukan Chiaki

"Baik, terima kasih Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Ryoko" jawab Aoi tidak lupa dengan senyum pepsodent di wajahnya

"MARI KESANA SEKARANG!" seru Himekawa

"AYO!" jawab yang lain.

_**-setibanya di tempat latihan-**_

"Mari kita berlatih sekarang" kata Hilda

"Coba kalian ikuti gerakan dari DVD tadi" kata Hilda lagi sambil menyetel DVD yang tadi. (U-Kiss)

Dan..

Saat mereka menirunya, gerakan mereka payah. Mereka juga tidak hafal lagu. Setidaknya hanya Aoi yang bisa mengikuti karena hanya Aoi yang sedang berniat. Karena yang lain tidak niat, jadinya hancur. Mereka malah menyalahkan orang lain karena dance mereka yang hancur.

"Himekawa! Ini karena rambutmu yang aneh jadi membuat gerakan kita payah!" seru Kanzaki menyalahkan Himekawa.

"Apa? Ini model rambut keren tau! Jangan seenaknya merendahkan model ini!" jawab Himekawa kesal.

"Cih kalau begitu aku tidak akan ikut latihan ini! Menyusahkan! Seru Himekawa sambil keluar dari studio.

Saat Himekawa keluar. Yuka mengedipkan mata pada Ryoko dan segera mengejar Himekawa sambil berkata pada yang lain "Tenang saja! Kami akan mengatasi Himekawa-senpai"

_**-di luar studio-**_

Himekawa sedang berjalan sambil misuh-misuh sendiri tentang Kanzaki yang tadi mengejek rambut yang sangat ia banggakan. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti karena ada suara memanggilnya.

"Himekawa-senpai!" seru Yuka sambil berlari

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Himekawa dengan muka malas-malasan

"Mari kita lakukan sesuatu pada rambutmu dahulu, lalu latihan lagi. Kami tidak ingin mengecewakan Aoi nee-san" jawab Ryoko dan Yuka dengan senyum psikopat sambil memegang sisir dan alat pencatok rambut

"He.. Hei... Apa maksudmu? Dan.. Untuk apa benda itu.. HEYYYYY!" teriak Himekawa histeris saat berhasil di kroyok (?) Yuka dan Ryoko

Sementara Himekawa di permak, mari kita melihat keadaan dalam studio

_**-di dalam studio-**_

Mereka yang ada di dalam sedang berlatih, setelah Hilda dan Aoi berlomba ngedance selama 2 ronde. Ronde pertama Aoi tidak bisa menyamai gerakannya dengan Hilda. Ronda kedua Aoi sudah bisa menyamai gerakannya dengan gerakan Hilda yang sumpah Demonish banget. Akhirnya, karena Aoilah yang paling bisa. Dia menjadi main-vocal dan main dancer di grup boyband gadungan itu.

Mereka sekarang berlatih dengan lagu "Baby-U" yang aslinya di nyanyikan MBLAQ. Ternyata setelah melihat Aoi dan Hilda bertanding. Mereka sudah lebih bisa. Gerakan mereka ternyata lincah juga. Tentu saja, mereka sudah biasa berkelahi dengan gerakan lincah jadi kemungkinan tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengubahnya menjadi sebuah dance. Dan suara mereka, lumayan bagus juga, apalagi suara milik Oga. Beel setia ikut ngedance dengan mereka dari kepala Oga. 'Kelihatannya mereka bersemangat juga. Apalagi Bochama, Kunieda juga bagus.' Pikir Hilda sambil duduk di bangku yang tersedia di sana

Di tengah-tengah latihan mereka, datanglah Yuka, Ryoko dan seorang laki-laki cantik.

"Hei! Kalian berlatih tanpaku? Kurang ajar!" seru laki-laki cantik itu dengan geram ke arah manusia-manusia yang sedang berlatih.

"Uhmm, siapa kau?" tanya Oga

"Siapa aku? Aku Himekawa, BAKA!" jawab laki-laki cantik yang ternyata Himekawa itu.

Mereka semua terkejut, except Hilda, Ryoko dan Yuka. Bagaimana tidak? Gaya rambut Himekawa yang sebelumnya nyentrik itu sekarang berubah. Menjadi lurus dan diikat 1 ke bawah dan di selonjorkan ke bahu dan ke depan.

"Kau itu.. Ternyata punya sisi cantik juga ya"kata Furuichi kaget

"Hei! Sudah-sudah ayo latihan lagi!" seru Himekawa kesal karena dipanggil "cantik"

_**-sementara itu di luar-**_

"Hey Kazuya-kun, apa benar Oga dan yang lain berlatih disini?" tanya gadis imut berstyle twin tails pada laki-laki berambut mirip Kurosaki Ichigo itu

"Azusa, tenang saja, aku mendapat informasi terpercaya, maka dari itu aku langsung ke sini" jawab Kazuya dengan pede

"Okay deh" kata Azusa

Saat tiba di depan studio. Mereka di cegah oleh Ryoko dan Yuka.

"Hei! Kalian! Kalian pasti mata-mata St. Ishiyama kan? Di tugaskan untuk mematai-matai latihan kami! Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini atau kalian akan mendapat imbasnya!" seru Ryoko

"Ti.. Tidak... Kami bukan mata-mata dari St. Ishiyama! Saya adalah adik Oga, Yamamura Kazuya, dan ini teman saya Fujisaki Azusa" jawab Kazuya dengan gemetaran

"Kami tidak percaya kalau kau adalah adik dari Ogachii, lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini!" seru Yuka

"Ba.. Baiklah kami akan pergi dari sini.." jawab Kazuya pasrah dan segera pergi dari sana dengan Azusa

Setelah itu, Ishiyama High cs melanjutkan latihannya. Mereka makin hari makin baik. Mereka juga sudah hafal dengan lagu, koreografi dan kapan giliran mereka masing-masing menyanyi. Setelah persiapan mereka matang. Kostum juga sudah dipersiapkan oleh Nene, Chiaki, Yuka dan Ryoko...

Tibalah hari pertandingan...

Dimana mereka mempertaruhkan kehormatan mereka agar tidak di keluarkan di depan para murid St. Ishiyama

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Nah bagaimana minna? Fic mii-chan yang ini? Gomen kalo ini gak ada humornya dan kesannya terlalu serius. Dan sepertinya juga akan ada typo, entah kenapa saya JODOH sekali sama si abang TYPO itu.. **

**Saya membuat Fic ini karena mii-chan kena virus korea dari temen mii-chan. Tapi mii-chan tetep J-Popers kok, mii-chan cuma suka dancenya boy/girlband korea aja. Keren banget ^^**

**Yosh segitu aja, mohon agar cerita ini di review, flame juga gapapa ^^**

**Bye minna~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat siang pemirsa (?) kembali bersama saya author gaje shizuo miyuki. Pada siang hari ini saya akan membawakan (?) fanfiction tentang St. Ishiyama Festival, Boyband vs Boyband?**

**Sebelum ke cerita selengkapnya, saya akan membalas review para pemirsa yang ada (?) serta disclamer /plak**

**Shizuharakuro89 : arigatou ripyunya yaaa XD wwkwkk saya usahakan deh XD. Biar ada Boyband bertampang sangar XD wkwkwk/dor, yaah, saya usahakan agar heboh hingga menhancurkan ketentraman jiwa anda (?) **

**Sunsetsuna : arigatou ripyunya sun XD hehe, aku udah mampir ke ficmu lo sun, Cuma krn waktu itu via mobile web jadi susah ngeripyu /dor, anyway nanti ak ripyu ya XD salam kenal juga XD**

**Abc : arigatou reviewnya XD walau Cuma satu kata itu berharga bagi saya /lebay**

**Disclamer : Seperti yang pemirsa ketahui, Beelzebub sepenuhnya milik Ryuuhei Tamura-sensei, atasan saya (?) **

**Berikut cerita selengkapnya..**

**St. Ishiyama Festrival, Boyband vs Boyband?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Hari H Festival-**_

Seluruh murid terlihat sangat bersemangat, kelas-kelas sudah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa, di sulap ,menjadi maid cafe, rumah hantu, dll. Berbagai stand pun sudah berdiri di halaman sekolah. Semua murid terlihat senang dan sangat menikmati festival. Mereka juga ingin menyaksikan kompetisi boyband yang akan diselenggarakan jam 11 pagi. Anyway, persiapan untuk kompetisi juga sudah lengkap. Panggung sudah berdiri dengan megah, speaker, dan lain-lain sudah tersedia. Seharusnya, para anggota kompetisi tinggal menunggu giliran mereka dengan tenang dan banyak doa untuk menunjukan kebolehan mereka. Tapi.. tidak untuk seorang Kunieda Aoi. Kita bisa lihat dia sedang berlari-lari dengan bingung sambil mengumpat-ngumpat.

"Kemana sih mereka semua? Kita akan tampil sejam lagi, tapi mereka masih belum datang?" teriak Aoi putus asa kepada sahabat-sahabatnya yang menyusulnya di belakang, Tanimura Chiaki, Omori Nene, Hanazawa Yuka dan Kyoko.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat *Creepichi, tapi entah kemana dia menghilang." Kata Yuka

"Kalian melihat Oga?" tanya Aoi

"Tidak" jawab Yuka

"Kalau yang lain?"

"Tidak juga" jawab Nene disertai anggukan oleh Chiaki

"Nee-san, kita berpencar saja mencarinya." Usul Ryoko yang langsung disetujui oleh mereka bertiga

"Baiklah, kalian berpencar, Chiaki kau ke Utara, Nene ke Selatan, aku ke timur dan Ryoko ke barat. Jika sudah menemui salah satunya, telepon aku dan segera ke belakang panggung untuk persiapan!" perintah Aoi

"Baik!"

_**-di tempat Nene-**_

Nene sedang berlari dan sesekali menegok ke kelas-kelas yang sudah di sulap menjadi cafe untuk mencari salah satu dari perusuh Ishiyama itu. Dan, saat dia tiba di tempat Azusa bekerja menjadi maid. Dia melihat Furuichi dan Hilda yang bersantai di cafe itu.

"FURUICHI! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Sebentar lagi kan acaranya! Dan berhubung kau sudah ketemu, bantu aku mencari yang lain!" seru Nene sambil menyeret Furuichi keluar dari cafe itu.

"Hiii.. Baik-baik aku membantumu." Furuichi pun mengekor di belakang Nene.

"Dan kau! Dada melon! Apa kau melihat Oga?" tanya Nene sambil menunjuk Hilda

"Aku? Sepertinya dia di salah satu stand. Kau cari saja disana" jawab Hilda sambil pergi dari cafe tersebut sehingga Nene tidak bisa menanyakan apapun lagi darinya.

"Cih dasar dada melon! Istri tidak becus! Masa mencari suaminya saja tidak becus?" umpat Nene yang masih misunderstanding tentang hubungan Oga dan Hilda.

"..." Furuichi hanya mengekor tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Nene pun langsung menelpon Aoi dan memberitahunya bahwa Furuichi sudah di temukan dan akan mencari Oga di salah satu stand.

Setelah itu, mereka pun keluar dari gedung sekolah dan mencari Oga di salah satu stand.

Di temukan lah Oga yang sedang makan Takoyaki 10 piring di stand takoyaki st. Ishiyama.

"Tojo! Satu lagi!" seru Oga pada penjaga stand disana

Tunggu.. Tojo? Berarti Tojo penjaga standnya dong? Yup, benar sekali, yang menjaga Stand Takoyaki adalah Tojo.

Nene dan Furu pun segera menyeret mereka ke belakang panggung, tentunya setelah dia menelpon Aoi. Aoi pun juga sudah menemukan Himekawa, begitu juga Yuka dan Ryoko yang sudah menemukan Kanzaki dan Natsume. Chiaki? Ke belakang panggung duluan –" Mereka pun segera menuju ke belakang panggung untuk persiapan.

_**-di belakang panggung-**_

Yuka dan Ryoko pun segera menyeret Himekawa untuk dipermak lagi. Natsume dan kawan kawan berganti baju. Hilda dan Aoi mengecek DVD yang dibawa Oga. Seketika terdengar teriakan histeris dari belakang panggung.

_**-di depan panggung-**_

Acara sudah akan dimulai. 6 Holy Knights sudah bersiap di tempat mereka masing-masing. Dan sang MC pun mengambil alih acara…

"Yak minna! Seperti yang kita ketahui… Acara pertandingan antara 6 Holy Knights dan Ishiyama Gank akan segera dilaksanakan! SEKARANG MARI KITA SAMBUT 6 HOLY KNIGHTS!"

Setelah sang MC berbicara seperti itu, terlihat enam orang memasuki panggung dan membelakangi menonton. Seketika, music yang rada ajep-ajep pun terdengar..

Pertama, Miki yang menyanyi

_kimi to deatta nowa tada no guzen jyanai__  
><em>_kore wo wunmei to yobunda_

_._

Disusul oleh Azuma

.

_sono hitomi ni utsuru boku tachi ga kagayaite irareru yohni__  
><em>_zutto mitsume tsuzukete_

Azuma berbalik ke belakang, digantikan oleh Shizuka

_(i'll be) itsuno himo kimi ni__  
><em>_(will you) egao wo tayasa nai__  
><em>_ima kokode chikai tai__  
><em>_(you and me)_

Dan sekarang Shizuka berbalik digantikan oleh Shinjo

_(please be)__  
><em>_dakala moshi kono munega (with me)__  
><em>_michi ni mayou hini wa__  
><em>_mirai eno tobira wo hiraite hoshii_

_**Dan mereka berenam pun bernyanyi bersama disertai gaya dance ala 2PM (Liat di youtube XD)**_

_ready ready ready for the take off__  
><em>_michi naru sekai eto mai agarun da__  
><em>_dakara (dakara) sonote hanasa nai de__  
><em>

_ready ready ready for the take off__  
><em>_yume ga mezasu basho e__  
><em>_tsukanda kono kizuna nigiri shimete_

Jeda music, mereka menari bersama..

Sekarang Sakaki maju kedepan dan bernyanyi

_dare moga idomu toki__  
><em>_huan ni karareru__  
><em>_sonna toki wa sotto senaka oshite yo__  
><em>Dan ia digantikan oleh Hiromichi Go  
><em>(please be)<em>

_kimi no sono hitokoto wa (with me)__  
><em>_tsugi ni susumu tameno tsuyoi youki ni naru maho no kotoba_

Shizuka maju lagi kedepan dan mereka berenam bernyanyi bersama lagi

_r__eady ready ready for the take off__  
><em>_chiheisen mezasun da__  
><em>_ano mukou de__  
><em>_kimi to dareka ga matteru__ready ready ready for the take off__  
><em>_umare kawaru basho e__  
><em>_mai orirun da__  
><em>_hitotsu ni naru tameni_

Sekarang Azuma yang maju menggantikan Shizuka dan ia pun ngerap

_Now listen hellow low low to the flow_

_We got a future kanjiro (ahhhy)_

_Baby make that and break down _

_Let's jump up let's jump up uh!_

Tiba-tiba ia meloncat dan Miki lewat dibawahnya menggantikan posisinya di depan

_We gonna go higher jidai ga _

_Yes motometa we want it Oh My God!_

_Everbody do it now! Sono mama with me show you how!_

_Baby, it's my dream _

_But sore wa just your dream_

_Let me hear kimi ni tokeru we are ready_

_Let's Take Off!_

Setelah rap-rapan ala pitbull selesai, mereka bernyanyi bersama

_deai ga inochi wo hakon de__  
><em>_ikerun da_

Dan terakhir, Miki tidak digantikan oleh siapapun, ia tetap memimpin sampai akhir

_ready ready ready for the take off__  
><em>_yume ga mezasu basho e__  
><em>_Tenishite kono kizuna nigiri shimete_

Setelah mereka selesai satu lagi. Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah terdengar. Jelas saja, gerakan mereka sangat sempurna. Dan mereka langsung menyanyikan lagu kedua mereka, yaitu Baby-U dari MBLAQ.

Dance Baby-U mereka yang bagus juga mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton. Sekarang giliran Ishiyama CS yang tampil. MC pun mengambil alih.

"WOW! Penampilan yang fantastis! Keren! Sekarang, giliran Ishiyama CS menunjukan kebolehannya. KITA SAMBUT! ISHIYAMA CS!"

Keluarlah Ogaa beserta anak buahnya (?) dari belakang panggung. Mereka menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan sedikit silver di beberapa bagian, dipadu dengan celana hitam panjang serta sepatu boots hitam. Berterima kasihlah pada Hilda yang menghasut kostum sehingga menjadi rada gothic (?) sepertinya.

Musik pun mengalun

Dan Oga ngerap tiba-tiba, tidak lupa dengan Baby Beel di kepalanya

_ddaddadda ddaraomyeon alge dwae, yaksok_  
><em>bobobo boyeojool hwansanggateun donghwa sok (Come here girl)<em>

Dan segera digantikan Aoi

_maeilmaeil modoo oneulgateun naeil_  
><em>Money Love Fashion Fame (Fame) and all that's in between<em>

Tidak lupa dengan dance mereka, Aoi pun digantikan Himekawa

_jamdeulji ahneun bam, ee bamee saedorok_  
><em>Tell the DJ turn it up up up and da, da, dance a little more<em>

Lalu Kanzaki…

_deo maneun bam, soomaneun bamee jeenado_  
><em>oorin ahjikkkaji cheolboojee boy and we stay forever young<em>

Lalu mereka semua bernyanyi bersama

(_Oh neo) neomanee hamkkeh gajoollae (meolji aneun fantasy)_  
><em>sangsangee gadeukhan ee sehsangeh<em>  
><em>ggeuteun eobseo Never end yeogin Neverland<em>

Musik mengalun, rada ajep-ajep juga. Dan segera Tojo mengambi alih sementar yang lain ngedance

_Come on, come on, joojeomalgo soneul jababwa_

_Dan tiba-tiba Oga nyelonong_

_bildingsopeul ddeulgo haneul saeero nan nalah Fly (Fly)_

Dilanjutkan Furuichi dengan gaya rada eksotis

_modeun geon midneun manteum heonsileeya bwa_

Sekarang giliran Oga lagi

_nee bal mileuro heuteojineun sooeok gae eui Stars_

Setelah itu semua kompak unutk loncat, dilanjutkan semua berlutut dan tinggallah Natsume berdiri untuk bernyanyi

_jamdeulji ahneun bam, ee bamee saedorok_

Setelah itu semua berdiri ngedance dan bernyanyi bersama lagi

_Tell the DJ turn it up up up and da, da, dance a little more_

_deo maneun bam, soomaneun bamee jinado_

Dan Himekawa kembali bernyanyi solo  
><em>keudaen eojehkkaji sonyeoil girl and we stay forever young<em>

Dilanjutkan oleh Aoi

_* (Oh neo) neomanee hamkkae gajoollae (meolji ahneun fantasy)_  
><em>sangsangee gadeukhan ee sehsangeh<em>

Dan bersama-sama

_ggeuteun eobseo Never and yeogin Neverland_

Diselingi musik dan dance, lalu Tojo solo

_cheoeum noonddeumyeon mideul soo eobdae, kwaenchanha na yeopeh eesseulgae_  
><em>geu noogoodo jansori hal eelee eobdae, yeah keunyang da nae meotdaero hae<em>

Dilanjutkan oleh Himekawa dan Kanzaki yang duet

_You, me, and the DJ dancing till the break of dawn_  
><em>No, no never gonna stop now Turn it up, let's party on<em>

Lalu bersama-sama

_neomanee hamkkeh gajoolae (meolji ahneun fantasy)_  
><em>sangsangee jadeukhan ee sehsangeh<em>  
><em>ggeuteun eobseo Never end yeogin Neverland<em>

_ggeuteun eobseo Never and yeogin Neverland_

Diiringi dengan dance kece yang keren sumpah. Setelah mereka selesai, tepuk tangan terdengar sangat meriah.

Sekarang mereka lanjut ke lagu kedua, tiba-tiba wajah Aoi, dan bawahannya (plak) di belakang panggung terlihat pucat.

Para penonton sudah mengharapkan dance yang keren setelah ini. Tapi nyatanya, para penonton dibuat syok setengah mati dengan music mendayu-dayu yang mengalun…

Kenapa bisa begitu? Mari flashback…

_**-flashback-**_

"_Hey Oga, DVDnya sudah kau bawa?" tanya Aoi_

"_Sudah Kuniedaaa, santé aja kaleee"_

"_Oke, aku liat"_

"_Sipp, tu di tas"_

_Setelah itu Hilda dan Aoi mengecek DVDnya. Mereka mengecek DVD boyband kece asal korea yang kalau diterjemahkan menjadi "Kamu-cium" dengan lagu berjudul Neverland._

_DVD yang itu sih tidak kenapa-kenapa, malah sangat mulus._

_Dan saat DVD kedua.._

"_OGA! APA-APAAN INI?" tanya Hilda shock sambil menodongkan paying pedangnya pada Oga._

"_DVD" jawab Oga polos_

"_IYA KAMI TAU INI DVD TAPI…KENAPA IWAK PEYEK?" tanya Hilda dan Aoi dengan tampang horror_

"_WETEEF? IWAK PEYEK?" seru yang lain shock. Sampai-sampai alat pencatokan rambut HImekawa terlempar dan nyangkut dipohon (?) dan alhasil Himekawa bergaya ala Jambul nona 'sesuatu' asal Negara kepulauan Asia Tenggara._

"_HA? IWAK PEYEK?KEMARIN AKU CEK SUDAH BENER KOK! LAGUNYA 'SATU ARAH' yang 'Apa yang membuatmu cantik' kan? Tanya Oga balik. Shock._

"_Bah! Pasti Misaki salah masukin DVD tuh! Aselole dah!" umpat Oga dengan trend masa kini (?)_

"_Yasudah apa boleh buat. Kita terpaksa menyanyikan Iwak peyek. Dancenya ngawur aja. Itu lagu juga rada-rada ._." kata Aoi pasrah._

"_Uhmm"_

_**-flashback off-**_

Jadi, sekarang pemandangan di atas panggung adalah..

Mereka bertujuh yang tadi ngedance kece abis sekarang malah dance asal-asalan dengan lagu Iwak Peyek asal negara author.

Silahkan saja dibayangkan sendiri. Saya sih ogah .-.

"IWAK PEYEKK! IWAK PEYEKKKK! IWAK PEYEK NASI JAGUNGGG, SAMPE TUEEEE SAMPE TUEEE ISHIYAMA TEP PALING KECE!"

Tepatnya mereka menyanyikan "Iwak Peyek versi Ishiyama"

Setelah acara dance plus lagu nista itu berakhir. Panggung dan sekeliling menjadi sangat hening. Para penonton, dan juga juri terbengong-bengong dengan mulut menganga sampai air liur mereka menetes dan memancing lalat-chan nguing-nguing masuk ke goa mulut mereka yang belum sikatan seminggu.

Setelah 1 tahun terdiam #digampar, para penonton dan juri bersorak riang

"MANTAP GAN! LAGUNYA KECE BANG! MAKNYOSS!" komentar mereka sambil teriak-teriak menyanyikan Iwak Peyek.

Oga cs beserta 6 Holy Knights hanya bisa cengo mendengar komentar mereka.

Saat mereka masih bercengo ria, sang MC dan juri menyadarkan mereka dari alam mimpi (?)

"Ehem.. Sudah diputuskan.. Karena Ishiyama cs mendapat sorakan lebih keras dari 6 Holy Knights, merekalah pemenangnya! Dan mereka tidak jadi dikeluarkan! Selamat bagi kalian Ishiyama cs!" kata sang MC semangat.

Langsung, 6 Holy Knights menyelamati Ishiyama cs yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Selamat ya, sudah mengalahkan kami!" kata Shizuka semangat

"Selamat ya Kunieda, aku menantikan pertandingan seperti ini lagi. Kapan-kapan striptease ya" kata Azuma pada Aoi. Aoi langsung kejang-kejang.

Dan Miki,

"Selamat ya Oga, eh kapan-kapan pinjem DVD lagu kece Peyek-Peyek tadi dong. Aku jadi suka (?)"

Oga yang mendengarnya hanya semakin cengo, ternyata Miki yang ganas itu suka dangdutan juga.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan kemenangan dan kesyokan para Ishiyama cs akibat murid-murid St. Ishiyama yang ternyata gila dangdut.

Sejak hari itu, lagu Iwak Peyek sering terdengar di St. Ishiyama dan itu membuat Ishiyama cs cengo tiap hari (?)

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Oke, endingnya gaje. ._. **

**Saya gabisa ngomong apa-apa lagi dah ._. **

**Please review :3 **

_**Regards, Shizuo Miyuki-**_


End file.
